Mud Pies
by Celestial Nightfall
Summary: Pre-Twilight. In one of Bella's earlier visits to Forks as a child, the six-year old makes a new friend, Jacob, and makes mud pies with him. O/S


****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.****

**Pre-Twilight. In one of Bella's earlier visits to Forks as a child, the six-year old makes a new friend, Jacob, and makes mud pies with him. O/S**

**This was started off as a challenge from my best friend, who thought I wouldn't be able to write something BxJ, but I have to admit, I had fun writing this.**

**This is not really canon, because Meyer mentions in _Twilight _how Bella only remembers Rebecca and Rachel – but that doesn't mean that she had never had an interaction or possibly a developing friendship with Jacob ;) **

"Old Quil will be here to look over you, so if anything goes wrong, and he can't handle it, call me, Sarah, or Billy. Our numbers are written down a piece of paper that they hung up on the refrigerator," the father said to his six year-old daughter.

"I know." Bella Swan sighed. He already said this last year, except, at that time, she was at Harry Clearwater's house. "I'll be fine, Dad, you go and have fun." She flashed a forced smile to him.

He smiled back, and then proceeded to ruffle her hair gently." Bye, kiddo. Have fun."

"Bye, Charlie," she muttered, as the door slammed.

Why was she even here in the first place? Why wasn't she with her mother, in someplace warmer, sunnier than this place? — sure it was sunny here, but not enough to satisfy Bella. Why couldn't she be in the light, open air of Riverside?

Oh, right. Some custody situation.

Bella didn't like Forks at all — and she made sure not to make a secret of her distaste. But her mother, Renee, promised that the time would fly.

Well, it wasn't flying.

_Leave it to Renee to say that time can fly_, the little girl thought sourly.

She took slow steps towards the backyard, savoring every second she had left, before torture arrived.

When she finally reached her destination, she sighed as two girls, twins, walked up to her. They were un-identical twins — they may have shared the mutual high cheekbones, copper skin, dark eyes, and black, straight hair, but one of the girl's lips were fuller and a shade darker than the other's.

"Hi, I'm Rachel," said the taller one whose lips were a shade darker. She then gestured to her twin, standing obediently right next to her, and said, "This is my twin, Rebecca."

"Hi, I'm Bella," she said, suddenly shy now, waving slightly and flushing a fragile pink.

Her eyes wandered to a man sleeping in a beach chair, a hat perched on the top of his head, so his face was hidden, and a little boy who smiled and played silently with a mud puddle — his hands, forearms and some of his face was covered in the mucky substance.

"Eww! You are not coming back into the house covered in mud, and I am not going to clean you . . . gross!" Rachel shouted, as Rebecca walked to the sandbox and started sand sculptures.

Jacob started to laugh as he chased a butterfly throughout the lawn, laughing.

Bella sighed, plopping herself down on the white bench that stood in front of the surrounding woods. She would rather have been on the beach, the only thing she thoroughly enjoyed at her visits to La Push.

Once, the butterfly had flown away, Jacob stopped himself, preparing to retreat back to the puddle, when his eyes caught Bella's bored expression, which stared out into space.

"Hi," he murmured timidly as he walked up to her. "Do you wanna make mud pies with me?"

Bella heaved a sigh, for the millionth time that day. "No, thanks; but, don't stop yourself because of me."

Jacob frowned at her words, disappointed that the pretty girl wouldn't come and play with him.

"Please?" he begged, giving her the puppy-dog eyes that not even his mother, Sarah could resist.

"Okay," Bella found herself saying, almost feeling pity at how lonely and vulnerable he seemed now, and at how his sisters were shunning him.

"Come on, Bella, leave him alone," Rachel said.

"I want to play with him."

"Jacob likes playing on his own, you know, 'cause he says we mess up his mud pies," came Rebecca's quiet voice. "But, I guess it's good that he wants to play with you."

"Jacob? Is that your name . . . ? That's a nice name," she mused quietly.

Jacob's ears and cheeks blushed with a vibrant red. "Thank you," he whispered, as they sat down by the puddle, ready to make mud pies.

Mud pies that would mark the beginning of a new friendship.

**Truth to be told, I had a lot of fun writing this :D**

**I have made a parody based off of this out of boredom. Check it out, please! =) **

**Summary:**

**Parody & Humor. She was 2 and he was 104, and they made mud pies together. A parody loosely based off of my one-shot 'Mud Pies.' O/S**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed! ;)**


End file.
